Magical Carpet Hyuu
by Koichama
Summary: Prince Suwa and Prince Fai share a magical carpet ride. However, storm clouds loom. Knowing the prince is a fraud, Fai confronts him. Third installment in my "August Anthology" challenge. Pairing: Kurofai AU


**Warnings:** AU, parody, assumed knowledge of Disney canon

* * *

"Kuro-jinn, let's do a loop-d-loop!" called the prince of Agrabah as he leaned over the edge of the white and red Persian carpet.

"I told you I am not that Kuro-guy! I am Prince Suwa of Suwania!"

Fai laughed loudly, exhilaration racing through his heart as he gripped his wild ride closer. "Right! I forgot! He did not have as nice of hat as yours!" The wind whistled through the prince's hair and clothes as the magical carpet sliced through the air. The gust was like cold needles on his skin. Despite the sting, he kept his eyes open, hungrily looking at every wonder in this new land, rushing streams, hills carpeted with grass, leaping gazelles, close enough to touch if he dared stretch his hand from the carpet. However, he gripped the fabric tightly as the ride jerked him forward, higher and faster. This feeling of never knowing when life was going to toss you off the wild ride, that – Fai thought – was freedom.

The cheeky carpet hitched just at the right moment for Fai to sprawl on top of Prince Kuro-Suwa's lap. The carpet let out a mischievous "puu," the only thing the carpet could say. Fai found it miraculous that an object with no mouth could speak at all or win so many games of chess.

"Hey, you flat bread! Stop kidding around! You could have thrown somebody off!"

"Puu!"

"Why you! I should have left you in that cave!"

"What cave?" questioned Fai who had seriously suspected that Kuro-Suwa had forgotten that he was snuggling with Fai on the rug. Kuro-Suwa could not wish to be any less tactile. Fai smiled against the street-ra…prince's chest, as the other man argued with the carpet some more. Despite the other prince's grand entrance at the palace, fifty or sixty elephants, lamas, and bears, complete with his own menagerie of servants, swamis, and dancers, he was a surprisingly reserved prince who fumbled with too many buttons, denied any obvious attraction to Fai, and stomped the palace grounds when Fai teased him about his molting hat. He was the worst, most horribly uncharismatic suitor, which was why Fai tricked him into giving him a personal magic carpet ride. Fai hated those other suave suitors.

The real prince drifted in the clouds, the carpet ride smoothing out. Mokona-carpet sailed on the puffs of air like a feather caught in a breeze. Between the world of reality and make-believe, Fai thought he was dreaming of flying when he actually was. A solid jerk jostled him awake. "What is it Kuro-pear?" he asked, remembering the sweet taste of the pear when Kurogane first rescued him from an angry vendor and brought him to his humble home.

"It's Prince Suwa."

"Wha… oh? Sorry?" he responded fully awake and looking into intense red eyes.

"Am I really that obvious?" he grumbled. He tore off his big puffy hat and tossed it off the carpet. "When did you…?" Kurogane asked still with a scowl, as if someone just poured coriander into his honey.

"I think it was around the time that your well-endowed, blue attendant kicked down the ten ton palace gates singing about your many manly feats," said the prince, finding a more comfortable spot on Kurogane's lap, which was difficult when the man was shocked stiff. He looked so stony that Fai feared he would weigh Mokona-carpet down. "Kuro-din?"

"Why aren't you mad that I lied to you?"

Fai remembered the moment. How could he forget the sight of Kurogane trying to keep his balance on an elephant while a whole circus danced around him? The feeling was as clear to him as it was during that moment. After believing his own actions had killed an innocent man, and to see that same man so garishly alive and well, it was like seeing another sunrise after the world had ended. "I am just so relieved that Kuro-Poof was not executed by Fei Wong Reed."

Kurogane hesitated before he said, "About that, I think your vizier is evil."

"Definitely," agreed Fai without taking a second breath from his last sentence, "I am still upset that Kuro-fake is such a liar, but you will have to make it up to me. Better think of something good and quick too, as this is going to be a short courtship. If I am going to bring down Fei Wong Reed and break his hypnotic grip on my father, I am going to need to succeed the throne quickly. And I am going to need help. Do you think you and your genie-friend can help this poor prince, Kuro-wish?" The smile was the same knowing smirk that Fai gave Kurogane before he leaped between two buildings with a stick. Reconnaissance on the first date and strategic war plans on their second… Kurogane knew this had to be love. This was what every one of those stupid love poems was jabbering on about.

"Only on one condition. I promised the she-jinn I would free her with my last wish. I don't know. She was talking about wish politics, and she just conned me into dressing up as a prince, though I did not want any damn wishes…," he kept grumbling until a pair of lips smashed into his own. He forgot all about his complaints as he kissed the prince back. They were floating higher and higher, as Mokona-Carpet soared by the light of the full moon.


End file.
